


the fbi agent

by bonjourmags



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, FBI Agent AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Social Media, honestly, its just fluff, they're seventeen/eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjourmags/pseuds/bonjourmags
Summary: Mike Wheeler has the most unusual summer job you could ever have: being a FBI agent. He keeps an eye through Will Byers phone and desktop, but he starts liking him too much. From what he can see of Will’s internet search and texts, the other boy wouldn’t be agains’t dating Mike.





	the fbi agent

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you will like it. this is for ysa who brings sun in my life, thanks for reading my stuff even if u haven't watched the show! this is also for finn, you're so wonderful, i'm so happy to be your friend! <3 
> 
> A/N: They're aged up! 17/18 yo in this.

"So how did you get the job of being a FBI agent?" is a question that Mike Wheeler never had to answer, because no one asked him, but he hoped that one day, someone will. Of course, no one can know, it's secret - top secret, he may say, but he thought the question was funny and he had his answer already prepared.

It was his student job, actually. As weird as it sounds, his aunt - the one who loved him, truly loved him, not the other one who couldn't watch him right - was working in the technics departure of the FBI (that was also a secret to anyone that wasn't close family), and when he said he wanted to work to make some money, his aunt jumped off the table. "I can find you something!" Karen was drinking an expensive wine at that moment, and she did everything to not spit it out completely. "Work.. With you?" She asked, trying to speak quietly. Her lips, tightly touching, were showing that she was against the idea even before it was completely phrased. "Well, I know we're searching for people of trust. It's not something hardcore like you may think. Plus, Karen, your son is seventeen, almost eighteen, you should let him try this. Plus it'll look super good on his CV."

Mike got closer to his aunt, "Hey, can I really put the fact that I worked for the FBI on my CV?" and she hushed him while her eyes said, "No dumbass, but I'm trying to buy your mom, so let me!" Karen wasn't buying anything. That's when Ted came. "I think it's a good idea." That was it, if Ted was okay with it, Karen had to be okay with it too. It was their decision: whenever they weren't okay with something, it was Karen's role to decide for the girls, Nancy and Holly, while Ted had full powers on Mike. "You know what's best for a girl, I know what's best for a boy." Ted said, and Mike found that it was horribly sexist. But it was his gate away card - his dad was.

That's how he got his job, by asking for it. His aunt told him to not get too excited, he would only get a simple task for three months then it's probably over, and he wouldn't have an important one. "Okay, so - you know the joke of 'the FBI agent watching me through the camera'?" she asked him the day after. He answered that yes, and that he found it funny, before she told him that he will be one of these agents. "It's fake that everyone has one - do you really think everyone on the planet could be watched by the FBI? Ridiculous. We only watch people that seem to be dangerous, or related to someone dangerous. We won't let you go around and watch someone that is actually dangerous, we need you to keep an eye on someone's cousin." He said yes by moving his head. "We may not watch everyone, but we do spy on a shit ton of them. The red targets - the dangerous ones, are only a small part of them. We always keep an eye on most of their close family, and that's where you work."

He couldn't ask for much informations on the person he had to spy on, because it was classified. His aunt told him everything he had to know and everything she could say - his cousin is a red target, kinda dangerous but not that much. He would be fine. Mike got a brand new phone with that job, because he needed one that could held important info without any risks. "Do I have to watch the person through the camera?" He asked, because he wasn't really okay with being such a voyeur - to what his aunt answered: "Well, not all the time. But whenever they're in a place you don't know or stay somewhere too long, you have to look at least a few minutes. But really, you don't have to stay hours watching them, that's fine. You can look where they are with this app," she told him, opening his phone, "this is where you can access their phone camera and desktop, or the microphone" another app, "and this is where all of their searches and things they've written." It was fairly easy, he thought, and well paid for the amount of efforts he needed to put in this job.

"This is the boy you'll be monitoring," she says, "Will Byers. Maybe you've heard of him, he's in your school." Mike knew him, from his name, but that was it. "Yeah, I don't know him much. I know he's like in my year, and I think Lucas told me about him once, but that's all." His aunt smiled. "I know. I wouldn't give you someone you know to monitor. It's too weird and too dangerous for you. So another thing, whenever you see him doing something weird, or maybe say something, you click on this app. It will send a red flag and call someone higher in the hierarchy to whom you'll have to explain what is going on. Don't trigger it for nothing."

And that was pretty much it.

Mike liked his job: Will wasn't hard to watch over, he was stuck in Chicago for his summer trip, and Mike could enjoy nice landscapes thanks to him. Plus, Will wasn't weird at all and surely not dangerous. Mike felt like a voyeur, sometimes, but something in his head was reminding him at all times that he was doing this for America. If someone raised their kids in the most patriotic way - it was Ted Wheeler, for sure. Most of the time, Mike wasn't looking at the boy's camera, it wasn't needed. Of course, he did it at least two times a day - just to be sure he was doing it enough. It was often stuck in the boy's pocket, or he was scrolling around, or making selfies with another boy - his brother, learned Mike, - and a girl - who seemed to be the "dangerous cousin".

Will Byers was creative. Since the first day, Will was searching terms along "inspo art" "fanart tumblr" "flower designs" on google, while he watched videos like "why are artists never happy", "drawing: passion to an actual job", "errors young artists make" on youtube. Mike was completely amazed by him. He was so talented, his hands were doing such good drawings - he knew it because Will took pictures of every thing he created, even if he didn't post it. Mike loved the fact that whenever they went to the restaurant, he would use napkins to draw on them. His style was so precise and so unreal - Mike loved it.

Mike liked Will. As weird as it may sound, Mike felt like there was a link between them. Of course, it's because Mike knew everything - every text he wrote he had to read it, every video he watched, every picture he took. Mike started to like Will too much for someone that he didn't talked to even once, but he couldn't help himself with that situation. He felt close to Will - like his journal, maybe. But Will had no idea that he knew all of these things, and even less than Mike was even alive. There was a small bellyache starting, and Mike thought it was okay as long as it wouldn't change into a heartache. When this mission is over, he told himself, he'll introduce himself to him and try to be his friend.

***

Mike could listen to old conversations - there was a backup of everything Will did since Mike was keeping an eye on him. Mike would often check if he hadn't talked during the night, moved, written texts. Most of the time, there was nothing - Mike went to sleep after him and often woke up before. But sometimes, he heard him talk in his sleep, or listen to soft music at three AM, trying to find something in the fridge.

Until this night - when Mike looked up the informations, he saw that there were unusual sounds coming in between four and five AM. He started listening, quickly finding that Will Byers was talking with the "red target", his cousin, a girl named Jane Hopper. He had to listen to everything, since there could be important info coming from the conversation. Honestly, it was just a cute sleepover night between the two, and Mike even felt bad for listening to their secrets, but he had to. For America. They were talking of their lives - what they wanted to do in the future, since in a year they'll both leave school for college. Will said that he wanted to go to the UK and start an art's school, while she said that she'll go to Belgium to start fashion's school.

She told him that she preferred onion over fries, to what he laughed, and he told him that he thought the same. He told her that he wanted his mom to be happy until the very last day and that he wasn't sure if he was doing enough for her. She told him that her dad wasn't actually her dad, and when he asked for more, she told him not now. He told her that he thought she was extremely cute, and asked her why she wasn't with a boy yet, to what she said that she wasn't sure of liking boys. Will answered that that was one of the only things he was sure of. 

"What do you mean you're sure of... what?" Said Jane in Mike's headphones. Yeah, what do you mean, asked Mike too. "I'm sure that I... like boys." Will said. Mike bit his lip, because he was clearly going way too much in the depths of Will Byers' life - too much, even. Of course, it has been a month since he was listening to everything, monitoring everything, but that revelation felt like he had crossed a line. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy with knowing that Will Byers like boys.

The other line was crossed a week after. Mike was watching through his phone camera when Will started to search odd things. It wasn't odd for a boy of Will's age - of course, but that was not something that Mike wanted to know. Firstly it was along the lines "vanilla porn", then it turned into "yaoi smut", and Mike turned the camera off way before he could even see something. He let the phone on his bed and left the room, searching for a glass of water. Nancy crossed his path. "You're completely red. What's going on?" Mike looked at her, before blurting out: "The guy I'm FBI-monitoring is jerking off right now, it's very awkward but I have literally all of his history searches." To what she laughed.

Apart from the normal jerk-off thing that happened every four days or so, Mike was happy to keep an eye on Will. His conversations with other people were the cutest, and he was excited to finish his three-month work and start to (try) to be his friend. It was almost over, since school would be a thing again, and after two weeks of school his job would be over. He enjoyed it, and would be sad to stop it or spend time on monitoring someone else as Will.

Mike was outside and he wanted to get an ice cream before the sun sets. He walked to the skate park, the only place of the town where he's sure to find an ice cream truck, except from the kid's school (but that was the opposite part of the town, and Mike Wheeler was way to lazy to walk that much), and he also enjoyed seing people skating, that was calming. He ordered a lemon ice cream, then sat down to eat it. His phone rang, but it wasn't a text for him: it was a text that Will received.

from: madmax - to: will byers

guess who is at the sp!!!!

from: will byers - to: mad max

don't, it's not cool :(

from: mad max - to: will byers

fight me byers, it's exactly who you think

from: will byers - to: madmax

i don't trust you. not since last time. he's not there, you're lying i'm sure, jane thinks the same

from: madmax - to: will byers

you know what? enjoy that picture. he's there and alive ;)

-madmax joined a picture-

Mike chocked for a second. The picture that this madmax sent to Will was a picture of him, in the skate park, eating his lemon ice cream. He felt observed and thought that this was ironic, since he was the FBI agent. Mike looked up and his eyes immediately fell on the redhead girl. He knew it was her who took the picture, her who was talking with Will.

from: will byers - to: mad max

ughhh he's so pretty i can't :(

Mike blushed. As stupid as it sounds, as high-school girl it sounds, he blushed. Of course he wasn't in love with Will Byers - it was too small to be love. But it was too big to be a simple crush. He couldn't tell anyone, that would seem weird: not to the ones who didn't know about his summer job, and surely not to the ones who actually knew.

from: madmax - to: will byers

dude there's someone out there who is mike's fbi agent and who gets to watch him all the time how do u feel about that

Mike laughed.

from: will byers - to: madmax

i wish i was his fbi agent!! id spend hours looking at his selfies and music tastes. do you think he takes selfies? he has no insta account. thank god, he would have so many girls rushing to his feet. do you think he likes britney?

from: madmax - to: will byers

you're saying too much. and everyone takes selfies and likes britney, duh

While she was answering, she was also skating. Mike looked at her with attention. She was really good at it, he liked seeing people excelling in stuff. Like Will excelled in art. He got home, and a few minutes after, Will got a text from the girl, saying that "sadly, he left :(".

That night, Mike tried to take a good selfie and posted it on his freshly started instagram account.

from: will byers to: madmax

HE CREATED AN INSTA. IM SO DOOMED. I CANT EVEN FOLLOW HIM BC IT'LL LOOK WEIRD BUT HE LOOKS SO GOOD

Mike smiled to himself, before finding Will's account and followed him. Maybe he wasn't supposed to do that with his job, but he hope no one would see it. Except Will Byers.

***

School started again, Will and Jane came back from Chicago. Mike saw them walking around the redheaded girl, and of course it helped a lot that Mike could always track Will with his phone. He found a way to cross paths with them when he could and when it didn't seem weird. He also tried to lock eyes with Will but that wasn't happening - Will always found a way to look somewhere else than Mike's face. Mike didn't know the two girls. Of course, one of the was Jane - the red target, and the other one was Maxine, but that was all, no more info on them than the texts and late night skypes.

***

Mike was buying a candy bar in the shop down his road when Will started to act like a diva, which made him smile. Will was the type of person who could get super needy - in a cute way of course. Will was always doing things in a cute way.

from: will byers - to: jane hops

please bring me milk, im suffering

from: jane hops - to: will byers

how will milk help you in your suffering? lmao ur on ur period?

from: will byers - to: jane hops

don't question. bring

from: jane hops - to: will byers

im down town so move ur ass to the grocery shop urself

The thought crossed his mind. Mike thought that, maybe, he could do it. He could bring some milk to Will. He was already in a grocery shop, after all. He wanted to make Will happy - and he had a simple way to do it, it was milk. But it also was very risky. Thinking more and more, he didn't mind - Will Byers wasn't a red target, and well, his monitoring trial would be over in two days. He would do it, why not. He bought a bottle of milk, and asked for a piece of paper and a pen, then left the grocery shop to walk to the Byers' house. He made sure that no one was seeing him, that no one else than Will was around, then he dropped the milk, rang at the door, and walked away. He opened the camera of Will's phone, to see his reaction. At first he was laughing, then he was texting Jane.

from: will byers - to: jane hopps

haha very funny thanks jane! i'll pay you back ;)

from: jane hopps - to: will byers

? what r u talking abt

from: will byers - to: jane hopps

wait. i thought it was you who gave me that bottle of milk??? someone dropped a bottle of milk with a note saying "from your FBI agent" im scared

from: jane hopps - to: will byers

lmao tell your fbi agent thank you then

***

A minute after, Will Byers posted a picture on instagram of him holding his bottle of milk and his little note written by his FBI agent, with the caption "thank you!! you're the best! <3 <3"

Mike Wheeler was the first one to like that picture.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i hope you liked it. If you did, don't hesitate to comment! it makes me hella happy. Here, my tumblr if you want to talk: @guccimikewheeler


End file.
